Utopia
by zenigame
Summary: "We stay in here. They stay out there. It's the way it's been for hundreds of years now. Nobody dare question the law or rebel and go outside the walls to see for themselves. The few that have, have merely returned as mangled corpses as a warning not to trespass on their land. But there was no law about them coming onto our land." Rated M for violence and possible sexual content.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, I got this idea from a dream I had (sad, I know *sigh*) anyway! I thought I may as well put it to good use and entertain you lovelies with it. So here you are, I guess it's kind of like a Bleach/Shingeki no kyojin/Resident Evil mixture, however solely with Bleach characters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach, if I did my clothes would be a lot whiter**.

Utopia

~#~

_"We stay in here._

_They stay out there._

_It's the way it's been for hundreds of years now. Nobody dare question the law or rebel and go outside the walls to see for themselves. The few that have, have merely returned as mangled corpses as a warning not to trespass on their land._

_But there was no law about them coming onto our land."_

~#~

Rukia slowly walked around the large oak tree that stood proudly near to the gate that opened into the 78th Rukongai district. The load of branches on her back weighed her down, so every step was sluggish and slow.

She had lived in the Rukongai for her short 15 years of life. After being abandoned by her sister, a kind old woman took her in and adopted her as her grandchild. She was well behaved and didn't question why they were kept in the vicinity of the fifty feet brick walls. Rukia accepted the fact that that was where she was going to be for the rest of her life and dealt with it the best she could.

A few spots of rain landed on the earth around her, darkening the soil. Rukia picked up the pace as fast as she could and headed for the entrance. A select few from each household were allowed to venture into the vast lands of the Seireitei to collect firewood or hunt for animals and seeing as Granny was nearly ninety, Rukia was the obvious choice for their household.

The rain started to fall a lot more heavily and Rukia knew the guards would be getting annoyed from the downpour. However she couldn't care less, the guards couldn't catch a rabbit if it was handed to them on a silver platter, let alone manage to kill one of _them_. They were good for nothing royals who only got the job because they 'know people'.

_I could do a better job than them with my eyes closed_, Rukia thought as she trudged along in the mud. Her mid-length raven locks stuck to her porcelain cheeks as she whipped her head around to get a clearer look at the blur she had just seen from the corner of her eye.

Paranoia began to settle in as she quickened her steps, her cerulean eyes darting from left to right in order to see what it was following her. The gate was in her sights now, only a few more minutes...

"_Argh~!_" A deafening screech came from behind Rukia as something slammed harshly into her back.

Dropping the wood and whipping around on the balls of her feet, she saw_ it_.

Its skin looked as if it was rotting away from the muscles underneath it. Its legs lay at an awkward angle as it tried to pick itself up from the wet ground while its arms flailed like a chicken trying to fly. There were no lips surrounding its mouth, only rotted flesh and red stained teeth. With no hair on its head and only a few fingers remaining on its hands. Rukia knew exactly what _it _was.

_The Infected._

~#~

**A/N: Just the prologue for you all, let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's chapter one for you all! Please enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I-I... just don't own Bleach! Okay?! /cry

Utopia

~#~

_"The virus was created for executional purposes. They wanted a way for prisoners and no-goods to die in an easy way so the clean up was quick and effective._

_However they didn't expect the virus to mutate at the speed it did and break out of the labs in which it was created._

_That was how The Infected were born._

_Soon after the population dwindled and humanity was close to extinction, the Seireitei built the walls._

_Separating them from us._

_The H virus still runs rabid outside the walls. Creating those awful, blood thirsty monsters that will do utmost anything for food. However, due to hundreds of years without any human contact, The Infected don't seem to be dying out. The only hypothesis the Seireitei can come up with are, either we aren't their only source of food or they only eat human for the fun of it._

_And now we're stuck in here and they're out there, but they're breaking in and we have to fight."_

~#~

"Close the gate! There's been a breach in the wall!"

"No! Wait!" Rukia did her best to fight off the monster, she had managed to pick up the thickest and heaviest stick that she was carrying and use it as an improv sword.

It was relentless, it just kept coming back for more after Rukia had hit it several times with all her power.

She thought they were powerful anyway, she seemed to have blind confidence in herself that she could fight off one of The Infected, but that theory was proving to be a fairy tale and her energy levels were close to none.

"Argh~!" It let out another ear-bursting shriek as it ran forward to attack Rukia. Its mouth hung open like a hungry wolf while saliva dripping off its chin.

Disgusting, Rukia thought as it was only a meter away. Catching her slightly off guard, she raised her right arm in front of her head and an attempt to protect herself. Not knowing that she was making the gravest mistake while attacking one of them. It grabbed her by the wrist and elbow and happily sunk its teeth into Rukia's forearm.

"Shall we still close the gate, Sir?" A guard asked his superior as they stood watching the morbid scene in front of them.

"Yes, she's as good as dead now." He replied while waving his hand in a circular motion in order for the gate to be closed.

Unable to even scream, Rukia lazily pushed and clawed at its head in attempt to get it off. Her attempted went unnoticed at it sunk its teeth in deeper, creating tiny blood bubbles around its teeth and puncture holes. Rukia's normally bright blue eyes, darkening at the image and she finally realised that this was her time.

She didn't want to get all soppy about her death, she had had a good life and there was nothing for her to complain about. Yes, maybe it would have been nice to die in a more sanitized and less painful way. But she wasn't one to complain, she had lived in a shit-hole for her whole life so dying might come as a luxury, she didn't know.

Blood seeped out of the still occupied wound on her arm, the red liquid squirted onto her porcelain face and created a horrible dark/light comparison. Rukia's eyes started to roll back inside her skull, when suddenly there was a blur that moved at lightning speed in front of her.

Her eyes drooped and she fell to the floor in exhaustion. There was no more Infected clinging onto her arm, only a disgusting blood and pus filled wound that would be a pain to clean. _Oh well, I'm going to die anyway. They won't need to clean it,_ she thought as her arm dropped back down onto the floor in front of her. Pulling herself into a fetal position, Rukia looked to see what other horrible, disgusting creature had came to finish her off.

It was all happening too quickly, her tired eyes couldn't keep up with the actions.

What looked like a human to Rukia, was beating The Infected to within an inch of its life. The human pinned it to the floor and repeatedly punched it in the face with its bare fists. Sickening crunches were heard while blood splattered around its head like holy light.

The smell suddenly hit Rukia and she threw up where she lay, rotting flesh and blood was a rancid smell and not one you'd like to remember. When all her supper was deposited onto the mud in front of her, Rukia hadn't even noticed that it was now turning dark and the rain continued to fall from the overcast sky.

"Ahh~!" Rukia heard a scream, however it didn't sound like the shrieks she had heard earlier from The Infected, it sounded more... Human.

Punching the thing in the face a good few more times, the human reached beside himself and picked up a large rock. He held it at about chest level and effortlessly dropped it on The Infected's skull.

The sound its skull getting crushed filled the air while more blood splattered onto the earth. The blood soaked human rolled off the lifeless corpses and crawled over to where Rukia was lay.

"Are you okay?" A masculine voice asked.

"Do I look okay!?" She tried to make her voice sound sarcastic and annoyed, however it came across as sad and pleading.

"Well you look like shit, to be honest. But I didn't want to insult a lady." He replied while gently sliding his arms under her shoulders and knees. The action created a jolt of pain through Rukia's stomach and she began violently coughing and gipping while blood trickled out from the side of her mouth. "Shit, I'm taking you to go see my Dad."

Rukia didn't reply, or rather she couldn't reply. The world around her was spinning uncontrollably and her brain felt like it was slowly turning to mush.

Why did her help her? This boy had risked his life for her and all she could do was throw up blood onto his shirt. And now he was going to take her to go see his Father? What? She could feel consciousness slipping away and her thoughts all jumbling together.

_My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I am 14 yea- no! 15 years old! I like in the 48th Rukongai district and we are stuck within these four walls because of The Infect-_

"Hey dumbass! Let us in, this girl is injured!" The deep rumbling from his chest vibrated through Rukia, hitting her with another wave of nausea.

"There's no way in hell we're letting her in here! She's been bitten! She's gonna turn into one of them!"

_Really? Am I really going to turn into one of those monsters?_ She questioned herself as she had completely forgotten about the bite on her forearm. Being reminded of it now made it sting like crazy, she brought it up for inspection and saw a sight for sore eyes.

The bitten area looked like it had doubled in size. Blood and pus was being pushed out of the five teeth shaped puncture wounds from what looked like the top row of teeth and seven from the bottom row. The area was clearly infected and trying to push it out. Her skin looked as if it was rotting away, how this boy could be so close to her while she was in this state, she didn't know?

Her pale dress was ruined, Granny wasn't going to just have a cow when she saw her. She was going to have the whole barn!

That was if she ever saw Granny again...

Rukia was most likely going to turn into one of them now...

She was going to become a bloodthirsty monster.

"Ow..." She whimpered as the boy began to kick the wooden gate in rage and jostle her around as he did so.

"If she was going to turn into one of them! She would have by now! We might be able to cure her!" He shouted angrily at the guards.

All the words swarming around her mixed into one large dialogue. She heard something about a cure...? No, she's most probably just hearing things! There could be no cure for this! _Silly Rukia_, she scolded herself as darkness started to cloud her eyes.

She welcomed it.

She was ready for death.

~#~

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Grab.

"Dad! She's awake!"

For the love of God. Rukia's head felt as heavy as a ton of bricks as she tried to lift it from the soft material underneath.

"You can let go of my wrist now..." A familiar voice said beside her as she cracked a single eye open. "Wow, your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?!" Rukia jumped up from the bed and spotted a cracked mirror on one of the plain wooden walls.

Looking at her reflection, nothing much seemed out of the ordinary. But her eyes. Her eyes were no longer the deep cerulean blue they used to. They were now a bright violet colour that was still outlined by her thick dark lashes.

She brought her right hand up to gently touch a bruise on her cheek. "W-what happening to me?"

The boy was now standing, he towered over Rukia and the top of his head was adorned with bright orange locks. Some would say he's quite would be quite handsome if it wasn't for the scowl on his features. Rukia felt like she was being scrutinised under his gaze, and she was.

"You're still recovering, idiot! Don't go jumping around like that." He scolded as he walked over to her. He placed both his hands on her petite shoulders and guided her back over to the bed she was previously in.

"H-how am I not dead!" She questioned again as the previous days memories replayed in her head.

The rogue Infected.

Getting bitten.

Not being allowed back into the district.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! How am I alive?! What has happened to my eyes?!" She stood back up, on her tip toes this time and shouted into the boys face.

He didn't flinch, nor did he even blink. So Rukia backed down and tried another approach.

"It was you that killed it?" She asked after taking a few deep breaths and calming herself down.

"Yes."

This boy had saved her life. She owed him. Owed him the unimaginable for saving her.

"T-thank you."

~#~

**A/N: The next chapter is half written, so it will be up soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated and are actually quite motivational! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I said I would deliver! So I delivered! *wink* This one is quite short, however I don't want to frazzle your brains (or mine) with dokis or too much information. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, Gin would still be alive... *sob***

Utopia

~#~

_"I keep remembering glimpses of memories. Random fragments of the night I got attacked._

_But most of all._

_I remember the orange haired boy protecting me. He was like a kaleidoscope of colours bursting through darkness. He saved me and killed that thing._

_I owe him my life, the life that he saved."_

~#~

"You-" He began but was interrupted by an abrupt entry from the wooden door in the far corner of the room.

"Ichigo! Girl! You're awake!" A bearded man shouted as he charged through the door. He wore simple slacks and a white doctors coat.

"Shut the hell up old man!" Ichigo, Rukia recalled, walked over to, his father? And covered his whole face with his hand.

"But-mf I'm here-mf to check-mf on our patient-mf." He said while it was slightly muffled by Ichigo's hand.

"Oh, fine then."

Ichigo removed his hand and stood back with his arms crossed over his chest. His father come over to Rukia and began running a few routine tests. He took some blood through a small tube and shone a light in her eyes. He occasionally jotted a few words down on a clipboard and turned back to his examination.

"Erm, doctor?" Rukia hesitantly spoke up.

"Isshin Kurosaki." He smiled at her, "And that brooding idiot is my son, Ichigo Kurosaki."

He pointed to Ichigo who stood behind him with a scowl still plastered on his face.

"Its nice to meet you, Doctor Kurosaki. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"And its nice to meet you, Rukia."

Rukia didn't know what it was about this man, but she liked him and felt comfortable around him. Not like his son, who looked as if he was about to punch someone at any moment.

"Rukia?" Isshin's voice got louder as she was torn from her thoughts, "I know you most probably don't want to remember much, nor want to reminisce, however we need you to tell us about when you got attacked. Did The Infected look any different from the usual?"

"I-I'm not sure. I've never seen one so up close before... Doctor Kurosaki?" She asked.

"Yes, Rukia?"

"H-how am I alive?" She looked him deep in the eyes. She could see the specs of dust fall around him. She could see all the small details in his chocolate coloured eyes.

"We suspect that the Infected you got bitten by... Was some sort of prototype from an experiment held within the Seireitei. When you got bitten, your cells didn't react as they should have. They didn't fight off the virus and mutate, as they should have, your cells accepted them and formed together as a sort of 'super cell'." He finished the short explanation with air quotation marks with his fingers.

It took time to process. She was now some crazy super human monster. Rukia was one of them now, the guards were right. She was as good as dead.

"To which we have found out that you have healed extremely quickly and your eyes have changed colour. All we need now is for you to tell us how different you feel and what's different from your point of view. It's quite exciting when you think about it!"

That statement hit a nerve. Rukia's eye began to twitch and she felt an empowering rage at how Doctor Kurosaki found this predicament 'exciting'.

"Exciting?!" She raged, "This is the furthest thing away from exciting! My life is over because of this damn virus! I'm never going to be able to live my life the way I wanted!" She took a deep breath, "I'm a monster now! I wish you'd left me for dead!"

Images of Granny ran through her head while her newly violet eyes welled up with tears. It was true. Her life was over, she was a monster now. She would never be able to start find a husband, start a family or start a career. "My life is over..." She sunk back down and wanted to crawl into herself and become nothing.

"Stop being so dramatic, midget."

"Excuse me!?" Rukia looked up through teary eyes to meet Ichigo's deep hazel orbs.

"I said stop being so dramatic." He dead panned, "You've been given another chance at life. You should be grateful, not crawled up crying about how you wish you were dead."

"You listen here, berry-head!" Rukia stood up with new found confidence and walked over to the tall boy, "I am grateful, however how do you expect me to live my life knowing I'm one of them! That I'm some 'super-human' freak, if anyone found out or suspected a thing! I'm done for, I'll be sent off on the next train to the labs in the Seireitei!" She spat the last words of the sentence with disgust.

"All I'm saying is that it can't be as bad as it seems! You can heal extremely quickly now and you senses have obviously heightened due to the change in your eye colour! Just deal with it, shrimp!"

"And how would know?!" Rukia questioned and as soon as Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, a swift kick to his genitals shut him up.

However as soon as her foot connected with his crotch, Ichigo took her ankle within his grasp and spun her around so that she landed on her back, on the cold wooden floor.

Getting up immediately, Rukia started flying punched to Ichigo chest. Occasionally getting a few grunts and 'ow's from him, Rukia felt satisfied just before he moved to the left and swiftly kicked her feet so that she fell to the ground once again.

"You're quite strong now, midget. However you need to keep an eye on your feet. There a weak point." Ichigo said while holding his hand out to help her up.

Reluctantly accepting his hand, he pulled her up so that she could stand. His hands were large and calloused, Rukia half expected them to be rough and dirty. However they were quite soft and from her new vision, she couldn't spot any dirt under his nails.

"Well kiddies! When's the wedding?!" Isshin asked all too enthusiastically to the two teenagers in the room.

"Shut the hell up old man!" Ichigo's face turned a bright red, while Rukia's cheeks were dusted with a slight pink tint. Isshin walked past the blushing pair before saying,

"C'mon Rukia, let's introduce you to the rest of the gang!"

~#~

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Am I updating too quickly? Who really cares? OH WELL! Here's another chapter for you lovely folks and can I just say that your reviews are amazing and I am very appriciative of all the great feedback I'm getting from you guys, it really keeps me motovated and willing to carry on with this story. :)**

**A/N Updated: So I was branstorming the other day about the major plot for this story and I came up with one that may inlove Renji, Hisagi and Kira. And aslo due to a few people who reviewd saying that they were slightly unsure about them being 'bad'. I am writing this fanfic for YOU guys and I want YOU to enjoy it, so if that means changing some minute details, then so be it. You lot are my top priority and I'm not one of those people who is all 'well it's my story if you don't like it don't read it', because I want every single one of you to enjoy it. Thank you for listening to me ramble!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach, yet...**

Utopia

~#~

_"I am eternally grateful to Doctor Kurosaki and his family._

_However I still can't shake this feeling that I'm a monster now. I'm one of them and I can't change that._

_I've been living with the Kurosaki's for a week now. Ichigo has been nicer to me and his two younger sisters are great._

_Doctor Kurosaki is still taking blood on a daily basis and testing me on my new found abilities. My sight has improved greatly and so has my agility, which has proved to be rather helpful when Ichigo would call me 'midget'._

_My ability to heal has also come in quite handy, Doctor Kurosaki believes its because my newly formed cells may have some kind of specialised g-nome within them, in which it wants to save and nurture its host body._

_Doctor Kurosaki also took me to the outskirts of the district a few days ago to see an old friend of his, he ran some tests, poked and prodded me. He didn't come up with any different explanation than was Doctor Kurosaki did."_

~#~

"Can I stop running yet?" Rukia asked the blonde haired man after she had finished her 74th lap around the large field that lay being the small shack they were previously in.

"Nuh uh, keep running my dear Rukia~!" Kisuke Urahara told her in a sing-song tune while fanning himself. With a groan of laziness, Rukia began running again while Kisuke turned to Isshin.

"So what do you think, Kisuke?"

"She's an oddity, Isshin." Kisuke replied with a sigh, "She has extraordinary strength and resilience for a girl her age and stature. I got Jinta to 'accidentally' drop a knife on her foot earlier and she merely shrugged, pulled it out and healed within a matter of seconds."

"Why are you hurting my future daughter-in-law?!" Isshin raged, "However, she has become quite accustomed to her new abilities. She might not even see herself as a monster anymore."

"Eh hem!"

Kisuke and Isshin slowly turned their heads towards the small shack. Yoruichi Shihoin stood in the doorway in all her royal glory. Her long purple hair was tied up in its usual ribbon, while she wore a simple white silk dressing gown which contrasted beautifully against her dark skin.

"Oh hello my beautiful kitten!" Kisuke swooned as he made kissy faces towards the woman.

"Shut it, Kisuke." She pushed the man, who was now clinging to her leg, away with her bare foot, "And Isshin? Who is that girl?"

Yoruichi point her chin in the direction of Rukia who was running at the farthest end of the field.

"Rukia Kuchiki. She is temporarily staying with my family while she recovers." Isshin's face turned serious at his words.

"Kuchiki?"

"That's what she told us." He replied.

"Hm, alright..." Yoruichi pondered for a short while before turning on her heel and walking back into the shack without saying another word.

~#~

Walking through the muddy streets of the 48th Rukongai, Rukia and Isshin reached the small wooden house/clinic that belonged to the Kurosaki family.

Rukia was grateful that they had let her move in while she 'recovered', Isshin had told Granny that Rukia was in quarantine because of her run in with an Infected. Of course Granny was understanding and told Isshin to keep her as long as they needed. Ichigo was also a great help too, he offered to go round and cook Granny food and collect her firewood for her. The pair had grown close in the past week, they would frequently spar together and bicker like an old married couple. Rukia felt like she had finally found a friend and someone she could relate too.

Rukia pushed the heavy wooden door open, the smell of home cooked stew hit Rukia's nostrils and her mouth immediately started to water. Yuzu's cooking was truly remarkable and a bowl never went unemptied on the table and dinner times went on like a show. Isshin would play the clown, Yuzu the peacemaker and Karin the annoyed teenager. While Ichigo sat opposite Rukia and would occasionally kick her shin under the table and ask her what she was thinking about, and tonight was no different.

"Psst! Midget, what's up?" Ichigo half whispered, half shouted at her from across the small table.

Looking up from her bowl, Rukia dead panned the orange haired man and replied, "Nothing."

He didn't buy it. He never would. In this short week they had practically joined by the hip, Ichigo learnt all of her bad habits and when she was lying or telling the truth. "Not buying it, shrimp."

"Well buy it, berry-head! Because nothing is wrong!" She slammed her palms down on the surface and drew an eery silence from the rest of the room. All eyes were on her, it was fight or flight.

She ran. Not far, only up the stairs and onto the roof in which she could climb onto from Ichigo's bedroom window. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't understand why. Everything was so overwhelming, it was hard to keep level headed. She jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on her feet. The sun was completely set and the moon illuminated the dirt streets. Rukia's bare feet didn't feel the cold as she walked and walked.

Turning down every dark alley and towards every dodgy tavern, Rukia felt no fear, no pain, no cold.

_Nothing._

Her heart was a void space in her chest. It was blackened and tainted,no one would ever want her nor accept her. She was 'as good as dead'. The bite mark on her forearm stung slightly underneath her white, long sleeve dress that Yuzu had kindly donated to her.

She was being followed.

Her breathing sharpened and she became hyper aware of her movements with every step she took. The only sounds she could hear were the slight squelching of the mud below her feet and a tiny rustle every now and again behind her. Her violet orbs darted from side to side, trying to look behind herself without turning around fully.

_Crash!_

"Who's there?!" Rukia screamed while spinning around and taking an offensive stance.

"Woah woah woah, pretty girly! We only followed you so we can have some fun." A random drunkard came walking out of the small alley just off to Rukia's right. He was closely followed by a tall man with long, shaggy hair and tattoos and a man with a lazy grin and sheer white hair.

The three stumbled out of the alley and stood across from Rukia. They wore sloppy, yet aroused expressions and rubbed themselves inappropriately as they stared at her.

Disgusted by their clear lack of respect and decency, Rukia warned the trio while looking through her dark bangs,

"Leave me alone for the sake of your own damned life."

~#~

**A/N: Oh yes! Before I forget, hugs for all you people who read Fairy Tail and had an emotional breakdown after todays chapter...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: All I can say is that I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update! All you working people will understand that when you work it is so tiring and when you get a day off all you want to do is sleep! However I literally forced myself to sit down and finish this chapter tonight and publish it for you lovely people! Please enjoy and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, favourited and alerted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did Ichigo and Rukia would be making little babies and you would get an M rating at the start of every new chapter... quite like this fanfic!**

Utopia

~#~

_"I don't know why I ran away from the dinner table._

_Call it impulse._

_Call it teenage hormones._

_I don't care... but now,_ _I'm stuck in a small dark alley with three drunken idiots who most probably_ _have the motive to beat me and rape me._

_Oh, the joys of being me at this time!_

_ However these idiots didn't know who they have gotten themselves_  
_involved with. "_

~#~

Ichigo watched the small, dark figure jump from the second story window and onto the dirt street  
below.

"Damn it..." He cursed while turning on his heel and walking out of the small room. His feet soon found the top step and he descended into the lower portion of the house.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, "What's wrong with Rukia-chan?"

"Erm nothing. She's just gone out for a walk." Ichigo shrugged and took his seat at the table. He tried to keep his eyes on his plate, however Ichigo knew that his father was giving him the 'look' that Ichigo knew all too well.

"Eh-hem!" Isshin caught the orange-heads attention, "You know what you need to do, Ichigo."

"Damn it old man! You're the one that's supposed to be taking care of her, not me!" The teen whined as his hands slammed on the table and his chair got pushed from under him.

Ichigo walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out an object that he would clearly need and begrudged using. "You owe me for this!" He shouted as the door slammed shut.

Issin sat at the head of the small table a chuckled to himself, _"That idiot"_ he thought while shoving some more food in his mouth.

~#~

"Woah woah woah, pretty girly! We only followed you so we can have some fun." A random drunkard came walking out of the small alley just off to Rukia's right. He was closely followed by a tall man with long, shaggy hair and tattoos and a man with a lazy grin and sheer white hair.

The three stumbled out of the alley and stood across from Rukia. They wore sloppy, yet aroused expressions and rubbed themselves inappropriately as they stared at her.

Disgusted by their clear lack of respect and decency, Rukia warned the trio while looking through her dark bangs,

"Leave me alone for the sake of your own damned life." She looked up and stared unafraid into their eyes.

The shaggy haired man was the first to approach Rukia, his steps lacked enthusiasm and his arms swung limply at his sides. He walked up to Rukia and stood in front of her, due to her lacking in the height department, the man bent down slightly so that his face as less than an inch away from hers. He opened his mouth to speak, but before the air could reach his voice-box, Rukia's fist came slamming down on his cheek.

As soon as her fist connected with the hard bone, she swung her left leg around so that it swiftly hit the bottom of his rib-cage. The man stumbled in a blind panic and wildly flung and punched his arms around in hope to hit Rukia. When his right arm had eventually gotten the correct course in order to make contact with her, Rukia quickly knelt down onto the ball of her left foot, the momentum from dropping to the ground and extending her right leg out gave her enough power to spin herself around and connect her foot with the man's ankles and take his legs out from underneath him.

"You little.. Unff~!" He shouted before his head whacked against the floor and lost consciousness.

Straightening up, Rukia brushed her hands on her not-so-white-anymore dress and looked at her two other opponents. She squinted her violets eyes slightly to try and size them up, the man who was first to walk out of the alley seemed to be shaking slightly and opening his mouth as if he were to say something and this annoyed Rukia to no end.

"If you're going to say something, just spit it out!" She shouted at the man while her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The drunken man let out a very high pitched scream and fell on his backside, he began to scramble backwards and eventually got up to his feet and turned away.

"You're on your own Rin!" He shouted to the white haired man while re ran back down the alley.

"Fucking pussy." The man- Rin -mumbled as he brought his hand up to the handle of the katana Rukia didn't see that he had strapped to his waist. Pulling the sheer white katana from its sheath, Rin took an offensive stance and was ready to attack.

Before Rukia had time to even think about how she was going to attack him or better yet, defend herself, the white haired man was running at her full pelt with his katana raised above his head. He swung down intending to strike Rukia's head, however she quickly managed to step to the left and punch him in the gut.

Not doing much damage, Rukia swung her fist blindly in front of herself to block an oncoming attack from the sword wielder. The snow white blade harshly cut into her forearm like a hot knife to butter and Rukia called out in pain.

Realising that he now had the better end of the stick and that Rukia was know in defense rather than offense, Rin took his chance to cut the girl down as much as he could.

He swung the katana left, right and center, catching Rukia off guard as she held her arms in front of her face to try and block the blade.

"The cuts my katana leave on your sweet pale skin are quite like the ribbons you would get on that special birthday present off your favourite relative." He called out like a maniac between slashes, "I would have loved to get a little present like your for my birthday! How sweet and innocent you must be!"

Rin carried on attacking Rukia, once the older cuts would heal, new ones would immediately take their place. Rukia felt like she was stuck on a never ending train track, one that would go around on a loop and the doors would never open to let her off. It was just attack after attack after attack, there was never an opening for her to counter-attack or flee.

The dark-haired girl found herself wishing that someone would save her. Maybe somebody with ridiculously bright hair and an ever-present scowl on their face.

Then it stopped.

Rukia cracked a single eye open to see Rin stood in front of her with a jet black blade sticking through his chest. Blood from the wound had splattered onto Rukia's cheek and it was erupting from the wound like a volcano. His katana slipped through his fingertips and landed upright in the mud below.

It was a shame seeing the contrast between such a beautifully pristine blade being used for senseless killing and now it was stuck in the mud below societies feet. People would look down at that blade, just because it had fallen into unfortunate circumstances. It was quite like how Rukia felt.

Though no one knew of her 'powers' she still felt as if society and the world would look down on her and judge her just because of this silly little rut she had fallen into. It wasn't her fault, it's not like she asked to be bitten by one of them_ things_, it's just life. It'll bring to you down, however it will teach you powerful lessons without you even realising it and now Rukia knew what she had to do.

Instead of wallowing in the past and regretting going out that day to collect firewood, she would right her wrongs and try and rid this world of Infected. It was going to be hard, she knew that however maybe if she left the Rukongai, Rukia might be able to find salvation and start a new life!

"Oi!" A voice was pulling her away from her thoughts, however Rukia's eyes stayed plastered on the katana.

"Oi! Midget!"

_"Oh, great."_ Rukia knew that nickname could only have left one person's mouth. And that person was going to pay a severe price for following her.

"Hey, Berry-head!" Rukia started while pulling her eyes away from the katana, "Did no one ever teach you that only stalkers and perverts follow girls around at night."

Moving her head to the right so that she could get a better look at him, Rukia saw a sight she did not want to see. Ichigo was stood in his usual attire, however the front of his clothes were blood soaked and in his left hand he held a jet black katana.

The same blade that killed the man who now lay limp at Rukia's feet. Rukia's previous mocking tone had completely vanished as she asked,

"I-Ichigo, did you kill that man?"

"You can thank me later, Midget." He replied while shrugging his shoulders and turning on his heels.

~#~

**A/N: Woo hoo! Chapter 4 down, sorry it was slow however i felt like this chapter was needed in order the make the sotry work... in a sense... I hope you enjoyed it anyways and please review!**


End file.
